1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to clipboards, and, more particularly, to a clipboard which can be conveniently used in all weather conditions.
2. History of the Related Art
Clipboards typically comprise generally planar and rectangular boards constructed of plastic, wood or similar materials, to which a spring-biased clip is fixed near one end. Paper notepads and other writing media can be secured to the board and held in place by the clip. Clipboards are often used outdoors by police officers, meter readers, delivery makers, investigators, claims adjusters and many other professionals, as well as the general public. When using standard type clipboards during periods of inclement weather, it is often difficult to prevent the writing materials from becoming wet from rain and snow, as well as from becoming wind-blown.
In response, attempts have been made to create "all-weather" clipboards practical for use during inclement weather. Some of the known "all-weather" clipboards are bulky devices covered by generally transparent material. These known devices may be convenient during inclement weather, but are comparatively large, heavy and generally inconvenient to use during good weather.
Other inclement weather protective cover devices separable from a clipboard are also known. These devices typically require the carrying of at least two relatively large pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,133,979 to Lee discloses a transparent shield which can be either permanently or removably attached to a clipboard. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,642,384 and 1,642,385 to Pryor disclose rainy day tablet shields, as does U.S. Pat. No. 1,967,632 to Simonson.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,547,167 to Nielsen discloses an all-weather recording board.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,547 to Schaefer discloses a ballistic clipboard having an embodiment including a shield hinged to the ballistic clipboard to protect the contents during inclement weather conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,728 to Bratton discloses an all-weather clipboard including a lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,088 to Spry discloses a protective cover which is attachable to a clipboard to permit use of the clipboard for writing during inclement weather. The disclosed device can be removed from the clipboard and folded into a compact shape.
While the known devices are intended to allow clipboards to be used in inclement weather situations, none of the known devices is of a unitary construction which opens to a box-shaped structure for use during inclement weather and which collapses back down to a compact virtually-planar shape for use indoors and during good weather.
In view of the limitations and deficiencies associated with known clipboard constructions, and particularly those intended for use during inclement weather, there has been a need for a new clipboard construction conveniently suitable for use in all weather conditions.